Timon and Pumbaa visit Gravity Falls
by Disneydude94
Summary: Timon and Pumbaa had visit Gravity Falls and meet the Pine Twins. It's like they have never been this place before with mystery and enchantment. This took place after "Roadside Attraction".
1. Into the Woods

**Hey everybody! This is my second crossover story and my first time using Gravity Falls. It's been so long since last year. Now before you ask, I was thinking if Gravity Falls Universe in Disney Universe including Phineas and Ferb. Just imagined when they'll meet each other. This story took place after "Roadside Attraction". I don't own any characters and it belongs to their rightful owners. Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

Timon and Pumbaa visits Gravity Falls

Chapter 1: Into the Woods

On a beautiful day at the Mystery Shack, Dipper and Mabel are eating their breakfast. He's reading his journal #3 while Mabel is feeding her carrot to her pet pig, Waddles. Stan enters the kitchen with his suit on.

Stanley Pines: Alright kids, listen up.

They looked at their uncle.

Stanley Pines: I'm going to need you two to clean up the gift shop before the whole customer gets here.

Mabel Pines: Didn't we clean those up from yesterday?

Stanley Pines: Yes, but there's one missing spot.

Dipper Pines: Was it dusty again?

Stanley Pines: Nope, there's some junk in the garbage can from yesterday.

Dipper Pines: What junk?

Stanley Pines: I don't know? Some unicorn stuff.

Dipper Pines: What?! I don't get it? Why is it in the garbage?

Mabel Pines: I did it.

They looked at her when she lowers her head down.

Mabel Pines: I throw everything away because I don't feel like it anymore.

Dipper Pines: Tell me what happened? Besides covering yourself with rainbow blood.

Mabel Pines: While you were busy helping Grunkle Ford, my friends and I tried to get the unicorn hair, but she accused me that I never had a pure of heart.

Dipper Pines: Mabel, that's not true.

Mabel Pines: Yes it is! I can't be a good person because every time I tease you or making fun of you! Until I realized that we've been lie and cheated by unicorns! That's why we got into fight. Let's face it, I'm a horrible person.

Dipper Pines: Mabel, you're not a horrible person. You're the best sister that I ever had. It doesn't matter how you tease or joke, but think about it.

Mabel Pines: Thanks Dipper, but I'll be outside.

She got off the table and went outside to get some fresh air. Dipper looked at Stan.

Stanley Pines: I'm gonna throw it away right now.

Dipper Pines: What?! Are you crazy?! Our parents will be so flipped out when she got it rid of everything!

Stanley Pines: Why would they do that?

Dipper Pines: She got it from our birthday and Christmas. You don't them to get angry do you?

Stanley Pines: Welp, fair enough. I'm gonna take everything out of the can and put it back in your room.

Dipper Pines: Thanks Grunkle Stan.

Stanley Pines: Eh, don't metioned it.

Stan left the kitchen to put her stuff back to their room while Dipper went outside to go find Mabel. He ran outside through the woods, until he found her. She was sitting on the ground cover her ladybug on dark blue sweater all over her. He approaches his sister.

Dipper Pines: Mabel, there you are.

Mabel Pines: Mabel's not here, she's in Sweater Town.

Dipper Pines: (sigh) Mabel, we've talked about this.

Mabel Pines: Go away.

Dipper Pines: Can you please come out? I wanna talk to you.

Mabel Pines: Fine.

She popped her head out from her sweater like a turtle. She looked at him with her frown face.

Dipper Pines: Mabel, remember what we discuss this from the kitchen? You're not a bad person.

Mabel Pines: How do you know?

Dipper Pines: Because you're my sister and you're a good person.

Mabel Pines: I wish I was, but I just don't get it? Why's every monsters from Gravity Falls were bad? Like gnomes, manotour, ghosts, or unicorns.

Dipper Pines: Because they're just grumpy, but that doesn't mean that they're bad.

Mabel Pines: Why's that?

Dipper Pines: Well, sometimes some are good, but all others are bad, I mean what could go wrong?

Then suddenly, they heard a stick snaps when Mabel got up. They look around the forest to see where it comes from.

Dipper Pines: Did you hear that?

Mabel Pines: Hear what?

Dipper Pines: Never mind. Let's head back to the shack.

Once he turned around, he bumped his nose to snout that belongs to warthog that has been ridding by a meerkat. Their eyes wide as they scream.

Dipper and Mabel: AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Timon and Pumbaa: AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Dipper and Mabel: AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Timon and Pumbaa: AAAAAAHHHHHH!

All: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

They stop screaming as they take 5 deep breathe.

Timon: Ok, calm down. Take 5 deep breathe. Deep breathe.

After they took 5 deep breathe, they're officially calm down.

Timon: There, are we good?

The twins nodded their head.

Timon: Good. Hi, sorry to scare to you, but we mean you no harm.

Pumbaa: We thought we heard you talking over there in the forest.

Dipper Pines: Wait, how long have you been standing there?

Timon: Like I said, we heard you talking and…..

He didn't finish her sentence because Mabel grabbed him and hugging him like teddy bear as she smiles. He was getting squeezed in her arms as she started squeal.

Mabel Pines: (squeal) Oh my gosh! You're so cute like a puppy! It's so adorable!

Timon: (choking) Choking! Not breathing!

Dipper Pines: You can let go of him now. You're suffocating him.

Mabel Pines: What? Oh, sorry.

She let go him as he was dropped on the ground. He gasps as he tried to breathe.

Timon: First of all, I'm not a puppy, I'm a meerkat, and Second, why are you here in the forest

Dipper Pines: Long story. Anyway, my name is Dipper and this is my sister, Mabel.

Mabel Pines: Hi, we're the Mystery Twins!

Pumbaa: Mystery Twins?

Mabel Pines: Yeah, we solve mystery in Gravity Falls since the beginning of summer.

Timon: Wow, that's cool. I'm Timon and this is Pumbaa.

Pumbaa: It's very nice to meet you two.

Dipper Pines: Yeah, same here too.

Mabel Pines: Do you live here?

Timon: Nope, we're from an Africa safari called "The Pride Lands".

Dipper Pines: Pride Lands? Is this where lions live?

Timon: Yep, a place where all wild animals lives, if you know what I mean.

Dipper Pines: So you didn't get eaten by lions?

Pumbaa: Nope, it all started when we became friendly to our old pal, Simba. We saved him from exhausted when he was a cub.

Mabel Pines: Wait, you save poor little lion cub from exhausted from desert?

Timon: Yep, we raised him.

Mabel Pines: How?

Timon: We'll tell you on our way.

Pumbaa: So you're from here, right?

Mabel Pines: Actually, we're visiting our Grunkle Stan through out the summer until fall.

Timon: Grunkle?

Mabel Pines: Half great and half uncle. I called him "Grunkle" for short.

Timon: Oh, gotcha.

Dipper Pines: Like she said, we were sent by our parents from our hometown, Piedmont, so we get some fresh air. Were gonna head back to the Mystery Shack, you're wanna come with us?

Pumbaa: Mystery Shack?

Mabel Pines: Yeah, we have some friends who works there. There's Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Wendy. You'll gonna love them.

Timon: Alright, that's fine with me, but first, we need to blend in. That way we won't cause everyone to panic.

Dipper Pines: Alright, fair enough. Let's go.

Pumbaa: Lead the way!

They followed the twins to head back the shack. This is going to be a big blast.

* * *

 **What do you think of their reaction? Funny or what? Dipper and Mabel are giving their new friends some tour at The Mystery Shack. What would their Grunkles think? Let's find out on the next chapter.**

 **The Lion King and Gravity Falls (c) Disney**


	2. Meet the Gang

**Hi, sorry for tooking so long again because I have some issues going on between both computers. And now here's the next chapter where they show them to their friends. Pleases review and enjoy.**

* * *

Timon and Pumbaa visit Gravity Falls

Chapter 2: Meet the Gang

They made it back to the Mystery Shack as they have their conversation.

Timon: So let me get this straight. Everything's strange going on here in this place where they have monsters and you have found this journal to solve the mystery.

Dipper Pines: Yep, it's where I got this.

He brought out his journal #3 to show his new friends.

Pumbaa: Ooh, shiny.

Timon: Fascinating! Are there any 1 and 2 journals?

Dipper Pines: Our great uncle is holding on to it for save keeping. The first journal was in the basement the whole time while Gideon holds the second journal that's doing something bad.

Pumbaa: You mean that kid who turned out to be fraud?

Mabel Pines: How did you guys know?

Timon: Kid, we watch the news or read newspaper. I must say I'm impressed.

Mabel Pines: Really?

Pumbaa: Sure we do. I'm surprised how brave you are.

Dipper Pines: Thanks. Well, here we are.

They step up to the porch.

Timon: So this is the Mystery Shack?

Mabel Pines: Yep, our Grunkle works here and so are we.

Pumbaa: We? Are you speaking French?

Dipper Pines: She meant me and my sister.

Pumbaa: Oh.

Dipper Pines: Now, before we go inside, I think you have two have to blend in so people won't see you.

Timon: Why? Are there any fans in here?

Mabel Pines: Well, not exactly but….

Timon: I understand what you are going to say. There's nothing to be worried about. Besides, what could go wrong?

He opens the door as he went inside to the gift shop along with them and they close with the bell ring. Wendy is reading her magazine on the counter while Soos is sweeping the floor. They looked at their friends.

Wendy Corduroy: Hey guys.

Dipper Pines: Hey Wendy. Hey Soos.

Soos: Hey dudes. Is that your new pets?

Mabel Pines: They're not basically pets, but we made some new friends.

Wendy Corduroy: Who are they?

Dipper Pines: Wendy, Soos, this is Timon and Pumbaa. They're from Africa.

Timon: Hi there. You must be the employees from the shack.

Pumbaa: It's very pleasure to meet you.

Soos: Wow! They can talk. It's like from the movies.

Wendy Corduroy: Whoa! You're actually real! May I have your autographs?

Timon: Sure.

She hands out her paper to them and they sign their autographs with their names on it. They finish signing their autographs and handed back to her.

Pumbaa: Here you go.

Wendy Corduroy: Thanks.

Soos: So what brings you here in the Mystery Shack?

Pumbaa: We're just having a tour here to look around.

Soos: Oh, you're here for a tour? That's great news! I'll tell Mr. Pines that you're here for tour. Hey Mr. Pines! We have tourists here!

Stanley Pines: (from distance) What?!

Dipper Pines: You might want to put your disguises right now.

They brought out their suitcase and they took out their clothes to put on their disguise. Timon is wearing his sunglasses, black vest, red t-shirt, blue pants, and his tennis shoes and Pumbaa is wearing his Hawaiian yellow button shirt with red pineapples on it, light tan pants, and his fedora hat. He gave his suitcase to Mabel.

Timon: Can you hide our suit case for us?

Mabel Pines: Where did you get your suitcase?

Timon: 1995.

Mabel Pines: Oh, okay! Hey Wendy, is it okay I put it behind the counter?

Wendy Corduroy: Sure, go right ahead.

She put it behind the counter where Wendy works there. Later, some tourists came here as Stan came in with his 8-Ball cane as he approaching them.

Stanley Pines: Hello and welcome to the Mystery Shack! I'm Stanford Pines and you can call me Mr. Mystery. You're about to see the mysterious creatures! Now, let's began the tour and at the end is the gift shop. Right this way folks!

Stan leads their new friends and tourists while Dipper and Mabel stay put. Both Wendy and Soos looking at them.

Wendy Corduroy: So how did you find them?

Mabel Pines: Well….

Meanwhile, Stan's leading them to the museum section where it shows fake setups when he made it himself.

Stanley Pines: As you can see, every supernatural being exist throughout the centuries and now they're hiding somewhere in the woods. Our first exhibit is the "UniCandycorn"!

They looked at the unicandycorn on the picture frame. They oohed as everyone took some pictures while Timon is writing down his notes. They walked to the next exhibit.

Stanley Pines: What'd you think? It came from candy land. Now for the next exhibit where you are about to see. Behold, the Stegoceratops!

They looked at the fossil that looked like part _Triceratops_ and part _Stegosaurus_. It has spike on its back and had three horns on its head. They took a picture and write it down.

Timon: Ooh, interesting!

Pumbaa: Mr. Pines, does this look really exsited? I'm not so sure if it's real.

Stanley Pines: It's easy. That's because it's the rarest one of all. Now then, step right up.

They went to the next one. Back at the gift shop, the twins already finish their story with them.

Mabel Pines: And that's where we met them. The End.

Soos: Heh, I take that you get spooked first and they spooked too.

Wendy Corduroy: So that explains why you went to go get some fresh air.

Mabel Pines: Yeah, sometimes I need a little personal space.

Dipper Pines: Hey, cheer up Mabel. I've already told Grunkle Stan that he put your stuff back to your room.

Mabel Pines: Thanks Dipper. I guess I wouldn't want my parents to get so mad about it.

Dipper Pines: No problem.

Soos: I thought you don't like unicorns anymore?

Mabel Pines: Not all of them, but only those three.

Wendy Corduroy: I agreed.

Stan came back along with some tourists and their new friends from their tour.

Stanley Pines: And here's the gift shop where you came here to buy something that you like. Thanks for visiting.

Everyone went to look around to buy something. After they bought it, they left and it leaves Timon and Pumbaa in the gift shop.

Dipper Pines: So how'd it go?

Timon: Crazy. I've written down all the notes I have.

Mabel Pines: I'm glad that you enjoyed it.

He looked at some pine tree hats and he decided to try it on.

Timon: Too big. Are there any smaller sizes for this?

Mabel Pines: Wait! I'll be right back. I think I know how to make its perfect size.

Dipper Pines: Where are you going?

Mabel Pines: To grab something that I like you to meet also!

She went to grab something leaving her new friends confused.

Timon: Was it something I said?

Wendy Corduroy: You look too cute to try it on like Dipper.

Dipper Pines: Aw shucks.

Suddenly they hear a stomach growling and they looked at Pumbaa.

Pumbaa: I think I'm hungry.

Timon: Hey, there's a vending machine over there. Here, hold this.

He gives the hat to Pumbaa and he went to the vending machine.

Dipper Pines: Uh, I wouldn't touch that if I were you.

Timon: Like what, someone barge out as a secret door to the secret basement?

He was about to push the button to get some snacks, but the vending machine burst open like secret door and it hit him. Stanford came out with some grin on his face.

Stanford Pines: Dipper! I have excited news!

Dipper Pines: Uh, I think you hit someone.

Stanford Pines: What?

He look at someone that it shows his arm.

Stanford Pines: Oops, my bad.

He closes the vending machine as a secret door and he was surprised when Timon was lying on the ground with stars circling around him.

Timon: Ow, my aching head.

Stanford Pines: Who are you?

Dipper Pines: We met our new friends.

Stanford Pines: You did? What's that smell?

Pumbaa: Hi, I'm Pumbaa and this is Timon.

Stanford Pines: Whoa, they can talk?

Pumbaa: Uh huh. We met them outside in the forest and they showed us the Mystery Shack and Mr. Pines give us a tour.

Stanford Pines: He did?

Stan shows up as he expecting his new guests to buy it as he didn't notice.

Stanley Pines: Hey buddy, aren't you gonna buy it or are you gonna… whoa, what happen to him?

Stanford Pines: I accidentally hit him.

Stanley Pines: Oh great. You hit my customer.

Stanford Pines: I did not cost of that Stanley.

Timon quickly got up and he shook his head.

Timon: Wait a minute, I thought your name is Stanford?

Stanley Pines: I…. uh….

Pumbaa: Why are you all sweaty?

Stanley Pines: Uh, SMOKE BOMB!

He throws his smoke bomb on the floor and he ran. Once the smoke was clear, he vanished.

Timon: Well, that's just awkward.

Pumbaa: Are you Stanford Pines?

Stanford Pines: Yes, my brother, Stanley had officially covered my identity for 30 years since I was trapped in a portal.

Pumbaa: How?

Stanford Pines: Long story, for that moment here's my note in case I written down about my backstory.

He hand his note to them as they read it to the end. While they're reading, Mabel came back downstairs with Waddles and the flashlight shrink ray. They looked up to see her.

Mabel Pines: Hey Dipper. I got the shrink ray so I can shrunk down to size! Watch this!

She turn the flashlight on with blue lights to shrink down the pine tree hat to smaller size. They looked at with amazed.

Mabel Pines: Now you can wear it with a perfect size.

Pumbaa give the hat to his friend and he put it on his head. He was surprised when it fits perfect.

Timon: Well what do you know? It fits! I'll take it!

Timon went to the register to buy his new hat.

Stanford Pines: Where did you get that?

Dipper Pines: I found it in the forest before you came.

Stanford Pines: Interesting.

Mabel Pines: Yep, we promised to be careful with it in case of emergency. Well, time to show Waddles.

Stanford Pines: Waddles?

Mabel Pines: He's my pig and I won at the fair. Waddles, say hello!

Waddles: Oink oink.

Stanford Pines: (chuckled) Hello little fella.

Mabel Pines: See, he really likes you! Isn't it Waddles?

She hugs him as she's rubbing her cheeks on Waddles. Timon close the note after he's done reading and give it back to Ford.

Timon: So Mr. Pines, sir? I really wanted to say that I'm really sorry about what happened from the past.

Stanford Pines: It's alright. Now that everything went back to normal, except for one thing and you don't want to know.

Dipper Pines: Hey Uncle Ford? Is there something new that you want to say?

Stanford Pines: Why yes, thank for reminding me. There's something new that I have discover in Gravity Falls. There is a cave that's filled with crystals that is so shiny.

Mabel Pines: (gasp) They have crystal?! I want one! TAKE ME WITH YOU!

Stanford Pines: Whoa, calm down Mabel. I know you're excited, but you need to calm down.

Mabel Pines: Okay.

Pumbaa: Can we come too?

Timon: Yeah, it would be cool if we can come along.

Stanford Pines: I don't see why not.

Timon: Sweet!

Pumbaa: Yay!

Wendy Corduroy: Since it's getting close, I can tag along with you guys.

Dipper Pines: Are you sure?

Wendy Corduroy: Yep.

Stanford Pines: Then it settles. I have a map and we're ready to go.

Dipper Pines: Great! Let's go!

Stanley Pines: (distance) Soos! The toilets clogged again!

Soos: Oh, sorry dude. I have to help Mr. Pines to fix the toilet.

Dipper Pines: It's alright Soos. We promise we can bring you back some souvenirs.

Soos: Aw thanks dude. I wish I can never forget.

Mabel Pines: Can you watch Waddles for me while I'm gone.

Soos: Of course. I'll take good care of him. Have fun dudes.

Soos went to go the bathroom to fix the toilet.

Stanford Pines: Alrighty then, let's head out and find the crystals.

Mabel Pines: YAY! Let's go! Bye Waddles, I'll be back soon.

They went outside as they're heading to the cave to get their crystals leaving Waddles in the gift with oink.

* * *

 **And they're off to find the crystals that beneath the cave. If you're wandering about Wendy's amazement to them, check out on my story for "Stuck In Time" Chapter 3.**

 **The Lion King and Gravity Falls (c) Disney**


	3. There and Back Again

**Here's the next chapter where they went back to the place where the dinosaurs lived. Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

Timon and Pumbaa visit Gravity Falls

Chapter 6: Back and There Again

Ford is accompanied by his niece, his nephew, and his new friends in the forest. They're heading to the cave where they can find some crystals, but there's no sign of the cave. Ford is holding on the map from his journal #1 since he knows where it is as he's walking.

Timon: Wow, I was surprised how you guys involved to those monsters and ghosts.

Mabel Pines: Yep, we had the best time in summer ever!

Pumbaa: You know kid, you remind us when we encountered those kids who's having their best day ever.

Dipper Pines: Wait, we met them here from last week!

Timon: No way!

Mabel Pines: Heck yeah! They came by for a tour and we have so much fun! I'm going to miss them when they went home.

Dipper Pines: On the bright side, we found them on Facebook to chat each other.

Pumbaa: Good for you.

Dipper Pines: So Uncle Ford, how are we going to find the cave?

Stanford Pines: Well according to my journal, it says here the cave is going to be around here. I've drawn the map since I first encountered.

Dipper Pines: How long have you been there?

Stanford Pines: For 30 years before the incident. I discover where all of crystals that was locating beneath the cave with all of rainbows. I've study this for long time.

Dipper Pines: Wow.

Pumbaa: Are we there yet?

Stanford Pines: We're almost there. It's right about….

They stopped in track and they're in front of the old ruined church in the forest. Ford was shocked at first while both twins remembered, but the three of friends didn't recognize it. He looked at the map and he looked at the ruins.

Stanford Pines: Strange? I thought it was on hold?

Dipper Pines: Yeah, about that….

Mabel Pines: We're being chased by _Pterodactyl_.

Stanford Pines: _Pterodactyl_ you say. I've encountered it since last time I saw it once it was stuck in the amber.

Pumbaa: Actually it's _Pteranodon._

Timon: So what's the difference between pterosaurs?

Pumbaa: _Pteranodon_ has a long crest on its head and it was part of _Pteradactyl_ family.

Timon: That makes sense.

Dipper Pines: Well the thing is when it actually escapes when the heat cause to melt the amber. Soos and I tried to take a picture to proof that exists.

Mabel Pines: And then it took Waddles while he's outside, but I ain't gonna tell you because if I did tell you, you'll get mad.

Stanford Pines: How did it happen?

Mabel Pines: (whispered) It's top secret!

Dipper Pines: Can we focus on this? I don't think it's a good idea to enter the cave.

Wendy Corduroy: Dude, you been to this place before?

Dipper Pines: Yes we have.

Wendy Corduroy: Dang! I could've gone with you guys, but I'm just having a rough day to get over it.

Dipper Pines: Sorry, I should've….

Wendy Corduroy: No worries man, it's cool.

Timon: So you have seek Hakuna Matata.

Stanford Pines: What?

Timon: Hakuna Matata. It means "no worries".

Stanford Pines: Fascinating, now we should find another way to enter the cave. It could be a short cut or something.

Mabel Pines: What happens if it's tried to eat us?

Stanford Pines: Not to worry Mabel. I've brought my tranquilizer gun in case there are any creatures around.

He showed his tranquilizer gun to them in his inside pocket from his coat.

Stanford Pines: Since I'm around, there won't be any trouble at all.

Timon: Hey guys? I think I found the entrance.

They looked at the entrance once they step closer where Timon point his finger where the hole is. Dipper could've sworn the entrance was blocked.

Dipper Pines: I don't understand? I thought it was blocked?

Mabel Pines: I thought so too, but it could be got out or the gravity lifted up before Grunkle Ford came.

Wendy Corduroy: Wait a minute? I think I remember where I was being lifted in my room. Where were you guys?

Dipper Pines: In the basement.

Wendy Corduroy: Dang it, I missed it again.

Timon pat his hands on her back to comfort her.

Timon: There there, it happens sometimes since we missed out all the fun we had when we had to babysit.

Mabel Pines: You babysit?

Pumbaa: Uh huh. We were hired to babysit….

Timon: Okay, let's not get to jumpy!

Mabel Pines: Why? Were you scared to switch diapers?

Both girls are laughing while Timon was blushing in embarrassment.

Stanford Pines: Okay then, enough with laughing. We still got work to do. Now since the ladder was broken, I've brought a rope to climb down.

Mabel Pines: And I brought….

She holds out her grappling hook.

Mabel Pines: Grappling hook!

Stanford Pines: Where did you get that?

Mabel Pines: Grunkle Stan let me bought this. I used it as an emergency.

Stanford Pines: Fair enough.

He uses the long rope to tied it up hard on the tree and he drop it down to the deep. He climbed down first, then Wendy, Pumbaa, the twins, and Timon goes last.

Pumbaa: Are you sure it's safe?

Stanford Pines: Yes, it's perfectly safe.

Finally, they made it to the ground safely as the sun lights the hole above them and they look at the geysers. Dipper brought out his flashlight from his backpack to turn it on once they went to find the crystal when it's too dark.

Stanford Pines: Alright everyone, what you said is true when the _Pterodactyl_ escape, we have to be very quiet and not to make it sound.

Dipper Pines: Okay. You heard him, don't make a sound.

They nodded. Dipper handed his flashlight to Ford to lead the way to tunnel and they followed him. It take few hours to find the crystal when Ford look at the map with flashlight. Once they reached it, they stopped and looked at the sight when they're in the amber chamber. Three of them looked ooh except Ford and the twins when they saw some dinosaurs inside the amber. Timon took a quick picture without flash.

Wendy Corduroy: Wow. This is so cool!

Dipper Pines: Welcome to "Jurassic Park".

Mabel Pines: (laughing) Very funny Dipper.

Wendy is laughing at him when he's blushing. Both of his friends noticed this.

Timon: (whispered) I think she likes you.

Dipper Pines: (whispered) What? Of course not!

Pumbaa: (whispered) Then why are you blushing?

Dipper keeps blushing and he's sweated. He was so nervous to tell them that he still had a crush on her in secret. Suddenly, they heard Mabel to call out to them.

Mabel Pines: Hey guys! Check it out!

They went to her and she pointed her finger.

Dipper Pines: What's up?

Mabel Pines: There's a squirrel stuck in the amber with acorn.

They looked at it when it shows a saber-toothed squirrel that was trapped inside the amber along with an acorn.

Timon: Hmm, that's funny, but I don't remember when there's a squirrel trapped inside.

Pumbaa: I think it's a saber-toothed squirrel.

Timon: You think?

He took a picture of it. They heard Ford's voice.

Stanford Pines: (distance) Hey everyone! Look at this!

They went up to Ford as he stood approach where there's another cave entrance.

Dipper Pines: What is it?

Stanford Pines: I found the entrance that leads to the crystal.

Dipper Pines: This must be it.

Mabel Pines: C'mon, what are we waiting for?

They went to the direction and headed straight to the crystal cave. Suddenly, Timon stop and he thought he heard something. He looked around to see something, but there's nothing. He scratches his heard thinking.

Timon: Strange. I could've sworn I heard something. And why's it all black and white.

He notices the whole background was black and white. He started to get nervous.

Timon: Uh, guys. Anyone?

He heard an electric sound as he turned around. With more electricity approach and it opens up as a portal. He began to panic as he thought something's coming out and it instead, it shows a triangle demon as he slows down by his feet. He looked at him with top hat and bow tie.

Bill Cipher: Hi there little guy!

His cane pops up and he began to tap dance to approaching him. Timon was confused and nervous.

Timon: Who are you?

Bill Cipher: The names Bill Cipher and you must be Timon Berkowitz, the famous character from the movie.

Timon: Wait, how'd you know my name?

Bill Cipher: Oh, I know lots of things.

He floats away and he turns around.

Bill Cipher: I was impressed how you travel around the world.

Then he pops himself as clones.

Bill Cipher #2: Or how you made new friends.

He pops himself again.

Bill Cipher #3: Or how you raised a lion cub.

Timon stared at 3 Bills as they talk to each other in whispering. He couldn't even hear them what they said.

Timon: Hey! Can anyone tell me what's going on here?

They looked at him and his two of him merged back to him.

Bill Cipher: Oh about that, I notice when you and your friend had came here to Gravity Falls and meeting Pine Tree and Shooting Star. Nice clothes by the way.

Timon: What do you want?

Bill Cipher: I'm glad you asked. I was just stopping by to see what you want. It's the crystal you're after. Am I right?

Timon: Yeah, why do you ask?

Bill Cipher: Let me tell you something. I only ask for a small… _**FAVOR**_ … in returns.

Timon: Look buddy, I know what you're thinking? I've read the journals and I've been warned that I cannot trust any of those villains, especially for you.

Bill Cipher: Aw gee, that's too bad. If you ever change your mind, then I'll let you know that I'm ready for deal. And remember, reality is an illusion and universe is a hologram! Bye gold, bye!

He vanished and the whole was back to color. Timon woke up jolty and he looked around to see something, but everything was just a dream. He sighed in relief.

Timon: Oh, what a nightmare.

Suddenly, Wendy shows up and she sees him standing.

Wendy Corduroy: There you are dude. We thought we lost you back there. You okay?

Timon: Yeah, I'm fine. I've kind of lost track or something.

Wendy Corduroy: No worries. C'mon, they're waiting for you and I think we're almost there.

Timon: Perfect! Let's get going.

They went to catch up with the others because they are about to reach the crystal chamber.

* * *

 **What does Bill want with Timon? What is he up to now? Let's find out next.**

 **Author's Note: This scene was based from deleted scene where Dipper first encountered with Bill and it's also based from my photoshop how Timon met Bill.**

 **The Lion King and Gravity Falls (c) Disney**


End file.
